1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and device for outputting audio in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and device for processing an audio output in consideration of the hearing characteristics of a user and the characteristics of an audio device connected to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), an electronic notebook, a notebook PC, a wearable device, and a television (TV) are widely used. Further, an electronic device may be connected to various types of audio devices (e.g. audio output devices, such as a wired headphone, a wired earphone, a wireless headphone, and a wireless earphone). The electronic device may output audio data (e.g., a sound source), which is being reproduced, through an audio device connected thereto and a user may listen to audio data of the electronic device through the audio device. The electronic device and the audio device may be connected to each other through a wired interface (e.g. a physical connector connection) or a wireless interface (e.g. Bluetooth connection).
Audio devices, which are used while connected to an electronic device, have different sound qualities and characteristics (e.g. frequency characteristic) according to the type of audio device (e.g. a wireless headphone, a wired headphone, a wireless earphone, and a wired earphone). For example, a low frequency band may be strengthened or a high frequency band may be equalized according to the characteristics of the audio device. Each audio device may have different frequency response characteristics. Therefore, an audio output from the electronic device may be provided to a user with different results according to the characteristics of the audio device. Moreover, when the characteristics of the audio device do not correspond to the hearing characteristics of the user, the user may be provided with different audio reproduction results.